1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to printing apparatuses and printing methods capable of printing a plurality of images on predetermined positions of a medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printing modes for printing a plurality of images on one sheet of paper (referred to as N-up printing modes below) are known. Conventionally, when the user executes the N-up printing mode, N-up printing is completed according to one print start instruction if the user makes settings instructing to perform N-up printing.
Incidentally, multifunction apparatuses that comprise a scanner unit (also referred to as a scanner section) for reading images from originals, and a printer unit (also referred to as a printer section) for printing on paper are known.